For many years a need has existed for an improved tray attachment for a chair, wherein the tray is pivotable from a horizontal usable position to a vertical storage position next to the chair, and wherein the tray may be tilted when in its horizontal position. Although many tray attachments have been proposed in the past, few of such devices include all of the functions set forth above, and none of those have been sufficiently practical for wide spread use by the public. One device which has been popular, but which lacks the above-mentioned capability of being tilted, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,798. That patent discloses a tray which may be pivoted from a horizontal disposition to a vertical disposition adjacent to the chair. The mechanism permitting such pivotal movement differs, however, from that of the present invention. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tray assembly for a chair, in which a mechanism is provided to facilitate an easy adjustment of the tray from a horizontal usable position to a vertical storage position, and to permit the tray to be tilted and stably supported for use in such tilted position.